Malcolm in the Middle Earth
This segment is a crossover of Malcolm in the Middle and the Lord of the Rings. This segment is from the episode [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. Plot Malcolm is the middle child of his family, so he is always in a battle with his older brother Reese. But one day, Malcolm notices his younger brother, Dewey, acting strange. Dewey takes one ring from a cereal box and goes to Malcolm's school so that he can steal another ring. The ring is in the science fair, and a battle between Dewey and another villain causes the teachers to realize that every project was made from magic excluding Malcolm's project. Malcolm is announced the winner. References *Life cereal *The Chronicles of Narnia *Adventure Time *Star Trek *Coraline *Alice *The Golden Compass Characters *Malcolm *Reese *Dewey *Lois *Treevie (Stevie) *Francis *Finn *Jake *Gandalf *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Lucy Pevensie *Mr. Tumnus *Lyra Belacqua *Alice *Coraline *Schlock Transcript (Scene begins at the house with Malcom and Reese eating Life is Unfair cereal.) Malcolm: Ooh, there's a prize inside this box of cereal. Resse: What is it? I want it! Malcolm: Being a middle child means every morning is a battle just to get breakfast. clink Lois: Malcolm! Reese! We promised your little brother he could have the prize this time. Now give Dewey the ring. Dewey: Precious... Lois: Yes, honey, you're my precious. Malcolm: One mom to rule them all. [Title Card, Malcolm in the Middle Earth] Gandalf: And remember the science fair is today. If you don't turn in your project, you shall not pass! Malcolm: He's always so dramatic. Peter Pevensie: Hey, Malcolm. Malcolm: Oh no, it's the snooty exchange students from Narnia. Edmund Pevensie: What's your project for the science fair? Susan Pevensie: Ours is a wardrobe that transports you into a magical world. and splashing Malcolm: That's the school bathroom. Peter Pevensie: We're working on it. Malcolm: Hey Treevie, what's your project? Treevie: I'm...going...to...make... Malcolm: Oh man, if I fail the science fair, Mom will send me to military school like Francis. Francis: After all this death marching, you guys wanna play cards or something? Resse: Check it out. I stole the ring from Dewey during naptime. Look, it turns you invisible. punches Malcolm: Ow! If you're gonna hit me, at least let me see you. Resse: I have to stay invisible so he doesn't find me. CHOMP! Resse: Aw, come on. Now I can't trace my hands and make a turkey for thanksgiving. Treevie: a...homemade... Gandalf: It's time to review your science projects. Lyra Belacqua: I put armor on a bear. (squish) Gandalf: Perhaps you should've put a diaper on him as well. Resse: Hehehehe! Hahaha! Finn: Ow! Resse: Hahaha! Edmund Pevensie: Pretty great, huh? Mr. Tumnus: Wha- Where am I? Resse: Hahahaha! punches Resse: Get off! Dewey: Precious! crashes Susan Pevensie: Our wardrobe! Schlock: This is most illogical. CHOMP!! Resse: OW! Stop doing that! spits punches Dewey: dramitacal Nooooooo! Malcolm: I made a volcan...ooh! Gandalf: We have a winner. Malcolm: Really? Gandalf: Considering all these are magic based, I said you win for actually using science. Malcolm: Well, looks like it all worked out. Treevie: paper...mache...volcano. Malcolm: Ohhoho, that's what I made. Treevie: breathes Darn! (Title Card: Malcom in the Middle Earth (Again)) Trivia *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time appear. *Hal and Jamie are absent from the family. *When the wardrobe is knocked over, Mr. Spock, Alice and Coraline appear. *Antagonists: The Pevensie Children Category:TV parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments